Ignorance is Bliss
by MerciLisCuts
Summary: Draco finds out the truth and takes matters into his own hands.


Ignorance is Bliss  
by: merci  
[warnings] Mpreg(implied) Slash(implied)  
[one shot]  
  
Harry and Draco started dating in their seventh year. Draco joined the light side and with assistance from his father, became a spy. And unfortunatly he became the only one that survived the invasion of Riddle Manor with Harry. Together they killed the Death Eater's and weakend Voldemort by cursing him and then Harry made the final move.  
  
He and Harry walked away victorious, but Draco had a heavy heart. His father was hit with a stunning curse. He fell back over the railings and fell five stories to certain death. Draco tried to cast a levitating charm on him, but a loyal Death Eater targeted him, so he had to defend himself. He murdered the Death Eater as he watched his father's body slam into the floor There was blood everywhere.  
  
They also witnessed the death of Snape. It was horrible. He was levitated above an area of huge magical spikes, while the Death Eaters cast charms on him that closed his air passage and curses that slowly and painfully burned him from the inside, then they let him fall on the spikes. Draco had lost his father and his distant cousin and he was going to make sure his Harry wasn't taken from him. He didn't know what he would do if he lost Harry too, but he was happy that they made it out alive.  
  
A year after the invasion Harry and Draco had moved on with their lives. They bought a flat together in Soho, had great jobs, and great sex. Draco loved it. It all so perfect, so surreal. Then, one day, it was all shattered.  
  
A few weeks later Draco sat at the kitchen table, while Harry was out, thinking. He thought back to that day he soul was ripped apart. He should have known that something was wrong but, it was Harry, and Harry loved him. Draco wiped at another tear and stood up.  
  
He walked over to the sink where a glass of what looked like fine wine was set on the countertop. He looked at it, deep in thought. He seemed to be pondering on what to do. And as more tears escaped, he came to a descision. He gingerly picked the glass up and drank its contents. He stood there for a moment before walking to the table once again, and pulling a paper out of his pocket and setting it on the surface.  
  
Draco looked at the paper, then went for the stairs. All the while running his hands over everything, as though he were trying to engrave it all in his memory. He slowly made his way to the bedroom, and got into bed. He stared at the ceiling until his eyes were unbearbly heavy, and they slowy fluttered, closed.  
  
Two hours later, Harry returned to the flat. He was soaked since it had been raining. He hung his coat on the coat rack and called out to Draco. He got no answer. Harry shugged and walked into the kitchen. He went to same spot that Draco had just stood two hours previously. That's when he spotted something a bit out of the norm.  
  
There was a glass sitting on the counter, and not any glass, Draco's glass. Draco was a neat freak, so he wouldn't have just left a used glass out like that. But that wasn't all. The glass seemed to had a fine white film around it, a though it was laced with something. Harry looked around the kitchen for a sign of foul play, but there was none. He knew Draco liked to put things in his drinks... but this time it was just didn't feel right.  
  
Harry was about to go upstairs to see if Draco was okay, when he spotted a folded piece of paper on the table. He picked it up, it was a letter, from Draco. Harry smiled, thinking that this was just another silly little sex game that Draco was pulling again. He should have known.  
  
2 March 98  
  
Dear Harry, I loved you with all my heart. I hoped that we would be together for all eternity. I wanted to marry you. We had everything ready for our future; money, a new home, a child on the way, great jobs, and not to mention the Dark Lord out of you hair. i wish we had made it to get engaged, but after  
I saw you in Ron together, in our bed, all my dreams were shattered. I  
loved you so much and I've always told you that I couldn't live without you... and I can't. I won't When you slept with Ron, you said that you no longer wanted to be with me. Not verbally, but with you actions. I hate to have to tell you that I was pregnant for you like this, it was going to be  
a surprise, but after the surprise you had for me...  
  
But I hate even more to tell you that you will never know your son or daughter, nor will you ever see me again. No, I'm not having an abortion, but you won't ever see it, and neither will I. i said that I couldn't live  
without you and I meant it. I love you Harry. Goodbye, forever.  
  
Love,  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Harry dropped the letter and it fluttered to floor forgotten. Harry dashed up the stairs, not knowing what he would find. Draco here, or nowhere to be found. And Draco was pregnant?  
  
Harry reached the bedroom, hesitated, then went in. He took a deep calming breath when he saw Draco lying in the bed. As still as a statue. He walked over to him and put his hand on Draco's cheek. Cold as ice. Harry took a shuddering breath and broke down. He fell to his knees beside Draco, as it all became real. He had lost Draco earlier, but now he's gone forever. 


End file.
